That's My Dream Too
by peachi goddess
Summary: Oneshot: I love you Yami! Okay? I said it! I don’t want you there because I don’t want to see you after you reject me. He replied, You can’t love me. I... I don’t love, you must be confusing me with someone else. Plz R


**Introduction: **Yes another one-shot, enough said...

**Announcements: **For starters, this is pretty long lol. Oh and it can get decently sad in some parts, forewarning if you need any tissues! Please R&R!

**Pairings:  
(Not telling! It would give to much away XD)**

* * *

" " – dialogue  
' ' – thoughts  
( ) – a/n notes, and add ins  
_Italics_ – important facts, expressions, thoughts**

* * *

**

**That's My Dream Too  
****.  
..  
.**

Sliding the snow-white colored paper between her hands, she cast a nervous glance back down at them. "I'm so nervous, what if, I didn't get accepted, what if they say no?" All the short-haired brunette thought about were the negative words that maybe written in the letter. But she knew it had to be opened, she couldn't just throw it away, not after all of her hard work.

Gently she let out a sigh as a breeze swept over her, making each brown strand of hair flow graciously. She made her way over to her house and sat down on the cement steps leading to the front door. In her mind she kept reading the address that the letter was filled out to.

_Anzu Mazaki  
__126 Florescent Boulevard  
__Domino City Japan 84557_

Anzu bit her bottom lip as she placed the other envelopes and magazine ads to the side of her. Minutes passed as she sat there contemplating whether or not she should open the letter. Using her finger she placed some of her hair behind her ear while a few cars drove by.

The girl pulled the sleeves of her navy Club Monaco sweatshirt up to her forearm, and soon after used her hands to rip open the envelope. After dropping it onto her naked legs the sapphire-eyed girl gently unfolded the white paper as she brought it close to her face to read.

Time progressed as the teen carefully read the reply message word by word, black letter by black letter. While her eyes scanned over each line of type her thumbs began to travel down the page, allowing the loose part of the paper to fall. In just moments Anzu finished, her eyes were widened while her mouth slightly hung open as if she were to fire back a remark to some smart-ass comment. Yet, she couldn't find what to say.

Each time she re-read the paragraphs, it cut into her deeper and deeper than it had done before. The brunette leaned back against the oak wood door and cast a melancholy gaze towards the large white clouds that had expanded with ease across the blue sky.

Both of her eyes began to water up, but no matter how hard she tried to hold them back, they wouldn't abide. Each eye let out a slow stream of tears that had glided down her cream-colored cheeks. They landed with a soft patter onto the letter Anzu held tightly in her hand.

Anzu watched as a radiant red Jaguar pulled up into the driveway on the side of the house. Casting one final gaze towards the sky the brunette frowned as her eyes closed, pushing out the rest of her tears. "I don't believe it…"

**((Scene Change))**

"Yami, what are you doing?"

A young boy with bright violet eyes confusedly walked over to a sitting male who was holding a large charcoal black book in his hands. "Huh Yugi? Oh I'm just going through this photo album of yours." Gently the boy sat next to him on the couch. Peering over his shoulder Yugi looked at the photos below him.

"These were the pictures we took from our first year in high-school." Yugi explained as Yami carefully examined each photo with his two crimson-colored eyes.

The shorter boy pushed a few golden bangs from his eyes as he gestured to hold the book on the elder males lap. He handed the photo album over to Yugi, who in turn began to look for a new page.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked as both of his eyes stared largely at the younger teen.

"I'm looking for the pictures that have you in them. It was during our senior year so it's probably at the way back of the album." While turning each page Yugi quickly scanned them until he found what he was looking for.

A short gasped escaped Yami's lips as Yugi flipped through the pages, and landed on the ones of the senior year. "Here we are." The boy stated.

The first picture held everyone in it. Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Mai, Otogi, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto… Yami, and Anzu. Everyone was giving each other a group hug and smiling big while Seto planted a cold gaze in the other direction. Some people were wearing the required school uniform, except for Mai, Mokuba, and Seto. "This was our first day of school, I can't believe it's been so long. Heh. It seems like it was yesterday."

Yugi then traveled down the page, stumbling on a Kodak moment type of picture. "Hey I remember this one! I could never forget, one of your most embarrassing moments for the first day of school."

A blushed crept over the former pharaoh's face as he cleared his throat and took a look at the picture. "Yeah, how could I forget that?"

As they both were about to examine the picture, the phone began ringing, echoing throughout the house. Placing the book down on the glass coffee table in front of him Yugi got up and walked over to the phone resting on the corner table. "Hello Game Shop." He answered while Yami looked back down at the album.

"Oh hey Anzu… What's wrong?"

Suddenly Yami disregarded the album placed on the table, and worriedly looked over towards Yugi who was leaning back against the wall.

"Come over then, I'm sure it'll be easier to explain when you're with us." He then put the phone back on the hook, and soon after, walked back to Yami and sat down on the sofa.

"What happened?" Yami asked as he pondered about every type of thing Anzu could have meant.

Shrugging his shoulders the shorter teen shook his head as he turned on the television, biding his time until the elementary school friend arrived at their house...

In the blink of an eye the t.v. went from color to a black screen within a split second. Yugi tossed the remote back onto the couch, where it had been engulfed in between the cushions. Extending his arms the violet-eyed teen questioned, "What time is it?"

Yami turned his head behind the couch and looked at the round, silver and white clock that was hanging proudly on the wall. "Uhh, five twenty eight aaaannnnd… forty seconds."

"No need to be so precise." Yugi commented as he rolled his eyes. All the boy received though was a mordant smirk. "Anzu should be here any minute now should she not?" he continued with as he began to walk over towards the staircase.

"Being so formal now aren't we?" Yami remarked as the younger teen growled.

"Well it has been twenty minutes right?"

"Yes."

"So, that should mean that –_**DING DONG**_ – Anzu will be here right now." Yugi chuckled as he walked down the carpeted steps. Yami followed close behind.

When the two were fully in the game area of the house both Yugi and Yami looked towards the brunette. Abruptly they were blasted with a look of worry. "Anzu what's the matter?" They both shouted simultaneously as they walked quickly over to her. "Why are you crying?" Yami questioned as he tried to soothe her by gently rubbing her back.

"I-I… Don't want to talk a-about it… D-down h-here." She managed to reply as her crying became so intense to the point where she was practically choking and gasping for breath.

Gently they brought her upstairs and sat her down on the couch.

Yugi took a seat on the left side of her, while Yami sat on the right. Anzu still had her face cupped in her hands. "Do you want some tissues?" Yugi asked. She nodded as the jean legged teen went upstairs into the bathroom.

This gave Yami and Anzu a few moments alone. "Anzu… What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Abruptly the girl looked up into Yami's crimson orbs, he looked back into her blood shot and tear stained eyes. "No… No, no one hurt me." She managed to say at last. The male sitting across from her let out a small sigh of relief and a gentle smile.

Anzu smiled as he held both of her hands, making her blush slightly as well.

"I brought the whole box, didn't think how many you would need." Yugi interrupted while walking towards the two. Anzu took the box from him and began using the tissues to their extent. After a few minutes she was ready to talk.

"I got the letter back from the dance studio in New York today."

Both Yugi and Yami immediately became excited as the short-haired brunette still remained motionless. "That's great Anzu!" Yugi shouted happily. "Yes Anzu, what did they say?" Yami added.

"Well…" She began with. "They liked how I did at the auditions."

"That's great!" Yugi stated enthusiastically while jumping up. Yami's smile widened greatly as she continued.

"But…"

Suddenly the two boys felt a wave of apprehension as she went on.

"They want me to go to New York."

There was a bleak moment of silence before both boys had bombarded Anzu with congratulations upon congratulations. "Anzu! You've accomplished your dream. I'm so happy for you!" Yugi said while he gave her a big hug.

"When do you go?" Yami asked happily as he sat back down next to her.

"Tomorrow."

Everything stopped. Yugi and Yami had become deadly quiet as tears began to fall silently from Anzu's pure blue eyes once again. "T-they told me that e-everything's paid for s-so I ha-have to go." She soon began to cry hysterically as the other teens looked down sorrowfully. Yugi kneeled down in front of her while Yami wrapped his arm around her back.

"Oh Anzu, it'll be alright." The shorter boy reassured.

That only made her crying grow louder, "Yugi, you don't understand! I don't want to leave any of you guys! I don't know how long it'll be before I come back! I may be gone forever!" She shouted aloud, a moment of silence fell upon the three until the brunettes weeping shattered it.

Yugi and Yami both wrapped her tightly in a hug, while she held both of them together equally. She never wanted to let go. They all stayed quiet and still as Anzu's crying had died down. Yugi slowly released his grip as Yami held her close, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and laid her head into his chest while he rested his chin upon her head.

"I'm going to call everyone, is that okay Anzu?" Yugi asked while looking at the two.

"You can, but I don't want to speak them, it'll just cause me more pain... I'm Sorry." Came the muffled sound of her feminine voice. Yugi nodded as he turned around and grabbed the phone, soon afterward he headed upstairs to leave both Yami and Anzu by themselves.

Rubbing her back gently Yami began to rock her back a fourth. "It'll be okay, I know you'll come back soon. Distance won't ruin the bond we have. Our friendship will always be stronger than anything, nothing will stop it." Anzu closed her eyes as she rested against his firm chest that was covered in a black sleeveless shirt.

She began to think deeply about what Yami had said. "_Our friendship will always be stronger than anything, nothing will stop_ _it."_ However she wanted more than just friendship, she wanted love, love from Yami. Thinking about it caused a few tears to escape from her eyes yet again. '_It will never happen, Yami doesn't feel that way towards me…_' The young brunette felt a deep ache in her heart as she kept repeating those words. Yami's grip on her tightened as he spoke again.

"I'll never forget you, and I promise I'll always keep in touch."

_"I'll never forget you"_, those few words allowed a bleak moment of happiness to elude the sadness that was swallowing her heart. She smiled while he held her close. "I'll never forget you either."

As they let go Anzu looked over to notice a book full of photos on the coffee table, gracefully she reached over and brought it to her lap. Yami extended his arm around her as she looked thorough the pictures.

"This was our first day of school with you in your own body." She began softly.

He smiled. "Yes, it is a day that I will never forget."

Anzu looked at each one, the group of the entire gang giving everyone a hug, a picture of them in front of the school, Jonouchi tripping on the staircase, and… Yami. The girl instantaneously blushed a deep shade of red as her eyes glued themselves to that one picture. Oh how she would always keep that day in her mind, every minute, every second. It was one of the most treasured things she ever owned, even if it was only a memory now.

Yami peered over her arm to look at what she was staring at, he immediately blushed as well. "Looks like my first embarrassing moment will never let me by." He said with a slight chuckle. She giggled, making him smile wider. "I'm sorry about doing that to you, it was really a mess."

"Don't worry about it. It's over with… Well that is until Jonouchi may bring it up again."

Anzu began to laugh. "I must say that you definitely didn't seem like some pharaoh or King of Games when this happened."

The two began to laugh together as Yugi walked back down the stairs.

"They all want to see you… But they said that they'll miss you a lot and they give their congrats as well as goodbyes since you want to be alone. If I told you the speeches they gave me, you would miss your flight tomorrow."

Anzu smiled. "I leave at three forty."

"Do you want to have one last walk around the city? For old time's sake?" Yugi asked as Anzu stood up, being followed by Yami.

She smiled as the sapphire-eyed girl looked down at him. "Of course."

**((Scene Change)) **

She zippered the navy suitcase closed and then rolled it out of her room and towards the front door.

"Let's get going sweetie, I don't want you to be late."

Mrs. Mazaki had walked into the room holding her husband tightly. "Anzu, are you really sure? You don't have to go, can't you stay for a little longer baby?" Anzu's mother had only saddened the atmosphere even more, the brunette held back the tears and walked up to her mom. She gripped her tightly in a hug as the elder brown-haired woman began to cry. "Oh Anzu… I love you so much. I'll call everyday."

Her daughter nodded and soon headed out with her father.

They arrived at the airport thirty minutes later and headed inside. Mr. Mazaki helped his daughter with her luggage as they went to have it put on the plane. The woman at the counter took her bags and then explained what gate the plane would be arriving at.

After giving each other a long goodbye Mr. Mazaki had left his daughter and headed out of the airport.

Anzu walked over to the seated benches and waited with her hand bag. '_I'm so scared. I can't believe what Yami did, I-I knew that I should have stayed quiet._' The thought of that forced her to cry into her hands. It brought back a painful memory of what happened during their walk through the city.

**.:.:.:Flashback:.:.:.**

"_I hope you enjoyed the evening Anzu." Yami said as they walked towards her house. "I did thank you." Came her quiet reply. _

_They continued to walk in silence down the cement sidewalk while cars drove by them. Yami kept looking over to Anzu, who's head was down and shoulders slightly slumped. He thought that she didn't notice his on and off stares, but she did. _

_Yugi had left and walked back towards the Game Shop, leaving Yami to tend to Anzu on the way back to her house. The sky had become a twilight black with only the street lamps and car lights providing luminosity on the sidewalk. During the walk back Anzu kept thinking about whether she should tell him her feelings or not. 'There's no way he'll feel the same about me. He was a great pharaoh, why go as low with someone like me?' _

_Just as she began to ponder they arrived at her front door step. "Well, I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you." She said._

_Yami seemed to be confused and upset as Anzu went searching for her keys in her white pocketbook. "Why do you say that? Don't you want us to come and say good-bye tomorrow?" _

_She looked up at him, both sapphire eyes gazing into rich pure wine-colored orbs. Anzu stared back down at her hand, which held the keys to her house and shook her head. "No Yami. I don't want any of you guys to come. I just… I just wanna leave alone. No hugs, no good-byes, and definitely no explanations on why I need to stay. I'm going Yami, and that's final." _

_The brunette turned around and put the key in the lock when she felt a smooth hand cover hers on the doorknob. Anzu turned her head to face him. "Please, why don't you want us to come? Why don't you want _me _to come?" _

"_Because I love you!" she shouted while staring hard at the ground beneath them. The spiky haired teen released his grip on her while stepping back slightly. "I love you Yami! Okay? I said it! I don't want you to be there because I don't want to see you again after you reject me." She began to cry silently. "I don't want to be hurt any more than I already have."_

_With that Anzu looked up at him and saw his widened eyes. "Anzu… You can't love me." _

'_What?' she thought._

"_You can't love me. I-I don't love, you must be confusing me with someone else. Yugi loves you." _

_That had struck Anzu deep within her mind and heart. All of her thoughts and dreams had suddenly shattered and fell to the ground like broken shards of glass, except these, were broken shards of love. "But I love you." She said softly. _

_Grabbing both of her shoulders Yami held her tightly so she couldn't move, his fingers dug into the navy sweatshirt she wore. While Anzu looked up to him his golden bangs covered his two eyes, forever shadowing them. "No… You don't love me. You love Yugi and Yugi loves you! Just realize that okay!" _

_Hastily he let go and turned around, she watched him walk hurriedly down the four steps and onto the sidewalk. Dropping both her keys and purse she ran after, but stopped at the end of the small staircase. "Yami please! Don't leave me!" _

_He continued walking on, Anzu watched him walk farther and farther away, soon disappearing into the black abyss of night. A tear soon slipped down her face. "So that was it… At least now I know." _

**.:.:.:End Flashback:.:.:.**

A shadow overcast her while she cried, "I had to come anyway." A male voice claimed. Anzu looked up to see a tall figure standing in front of her, his golden bangs still shadowing his eyes while the rest of his jet black hair spiked into various directions ending with crimson colored tips. Yami held something in his right arm that leaned against his jean jacket.

"It's from Yugi." He gave her a single pure red rose that had shimmering glitter on the petals. Anzu read the small note card that was attached to the prickly stem.

_Dear Anzu,  
__I hope that you live out your dream  
__of becoming a dancer and are happy  
__with your life in New York.  
__I love you and always will._

"Tell him---" But before she could finish she heard him walking away. Anzu watched him leave her alone once again. She sat back down, as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey Anzu, I know you didn't want to be bothered but… I just want to say good-bye one last time and that I'll miss you a lot." _

"Yugi... It's alright."

There was a sigh that came from the other end of the phone. _"Call us when you're all settled okay? Good-bye." _

"Wait!" Anzu said just before he was about to hang up.

"_What is it Anzu?" _The young boy questioned.

"Thank you for the rose Yugi, but… I'm sorry I don't feel the same way for you. I hope that doesn't ruin our friendship or anything."

A silence followed her small speech, making her believe that she just broke her best friends heart. _"Umm Anzu? I never gave you a rose. And I hate to break it to you but… I don't really feel that way towards you." _

"What… Yugi, I need to go!"

He said his good-bye as she flipped her phone closed and ran, still clutching the rose tightly, in the direction of a previous friend. Seconds passed slowly while she ran towards the entrance of the airport. Right now, she didn't care if she missed her flight, the problem at hand was more important than any of her dreams. Excluding the dream of her being in love.

She spotted a tall male walking towards the exit, the brunette abruptly ran and embraced him tightly from behind. The tri-colored-haired teen jumped slightly as he was caught off guard.

"Yami! Yugi called and said that he didn't feel about me that way… And if what I believe is true, then the rose… Was actually from you." She grew quieter as she ended. A stream of tears escaped her eyes as she vaguely shook and tightened her grip on him.

The male turned around and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "Anzu… I didn't think anyone could ever love someone like me. When you spoke your feelings I was totally put back. To be honest I thought you were lying and only said that Yugi loved you because I felt that… That… I, I don't know, that maybe it would make more sense." She looked up to him and saw the tears that formed in his eyes, but he would not dare to blink and let them fall.

"Yami…"

"I'm sorry Anzu." He gently released him self from her grip. "I… I just didn't know what to say."

She held his face with both of her hands. "You can say that you love me."

He looked at her sapphire eyes, "Anzu… I love you."

Just as the words escaped his lips, Yami brushed them against Anzu's. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck while he wrapped his around her waist, holding tightly to gesture that he would never let go.

They broke apart when they needed to breathe, "You're going to miss your flight." He ended with sadly.

"I don't care."

Yami looked down at her surprised. "But… What about your dream?"

She placed a finger gently to his lips to silence him. "My dream has already come true…" he looked at her and smiled as he bent down and kissed her after she finished, "And that was to be loved by you."

**.  
..  
.  
_The End_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Closing: **So whad ya'll think? Sad? Happy? Funny? Strange? In the photo album, I'll let you make up what you want to. I was thinking of putting that in somewhere during the airport scene but then I was like... Forget it. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to leave a review! Peace out!

_- peachi_


End file.
